


The Wolf & The Tiger

by Akatora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Light-Hearted, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatora/pseuds/Akatora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tail of a clumsy, but potentially brilliant kunoichi, a devilishly handsome, mysterious copy ninja and the confusing feelings of lust and love that develop between friends. There will be teasing, play fights, and awkward moments with a sprinkle of humour on top for good measure. Enjoy! Rated T as it may get a tad suggestive in the future. KakashixOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame it on the Painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hello! This is a fic I started writing a while ago but am currently in the process of editing and re-posting. It’s currently up to 10 chapters on my Fanfiction account, under the same title, so as and when I get time to go over and re-edit the whole thing I’ll be posting the new version on here
> 
> I started it because I like sort of drawn out romance stories, personally I find them to be more believable and easier to get into as a reader. The name of my OC is Toshiko Akatora, which I believe means (or the many translators and name websites I looked on informed me) “Clever Child, Red Tiger”, I chose the name because I love “Toshiko” and I wanted her to have a cat-like surname, hence “Tora” (which will make sense later on).
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment/pm me any questions or constructive criticism you might have!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or any characters, story, ideas that are associated with it. What I do own is my OC Toshiko Akatora and any other OC’s that may turn up.

* * *

 

The last thing she uttered before losing to a sea of unconsciousness was “Why is it always me…”

* * *

“Ko… Iko…”

 _*What_ is _that?*_ Her head felt far too fuzzy for such a notion as concentration right now.

“Shiko… TOSHIKO!”

She heard it this time; a familiar voice was calling her name. Opening her eyes all she could make out in the blurry darkness was a faint flash of silver. Her head was pounding and she struggled to think coherently, “Kakashi? Why… are you in my bedroom?”

Kakashi Hatake uttered a sigh of relief behind his mask, “I’d be rather worried if this was your room, Tosh, especially as it’s starting to rain.”

Her vision cleared long enough for Toshiko Akatora to finally take in her surroundings. The sun was long gone, and the silvery shimmer of the moon shone through the leaves of the damp forest. This definitely wasn’t her room. She then slipped back into unconsciousness.

Frown lines creased the Jounin’s brow as he looked down at his friend. This must have been some fight for her to be so beat up but, other than a few snapped twigs and broken branches strewn on the ground around her, he couldn’t see any signs of a struggle. The most important thing to do right now was to get Tosh to the hospital as soon as possible, so he lifted her gently in his arms and headed swiftly back to Konoha.

* * *

When Toshiko awoke the next morning she found herself to be covered in bandages, and the inside of her head felt like a musician had mistaken it for a drum kit. _*Brilliant*_ she thought, rubbing her temples, _*this is exactly how I wanted to spend my day off, in a hospital bed.*_ looking around the room, for something to distract from her aching limbs and head, Tosh’s eyes fell on the large open window, there was something sticking up from the sill that captured her attention. She teetered over to investigate, wincing with every other step, and resting on her un-bandaged leg she reached down to gently run her hand through the soft thick fur… no, not fur, it was hair. She tentatively peered over the ledge; Kakashi was sat on an outcropping of roof tiles, a pocket sized book in his hand. He glanced up at her and remarked in a playful manner “I would prefer it if my hair remained attached to my head, naughty Tora.”

Noticing her hand was still tangled up in the copy ninja’s hair her cheeks flushed red, and with a smile she let go “Aah sorry Kakashi, I didn’t realise it was you.”

Why had that made her blush, was it as simple as slight embarrassment? And why on earth did she wish her hand was still gently tousling his smooth spiky hair? Unaware of the thoughts raging through his friend’s mind, Kakashi put the book away and climbed into the sparse hospital room. “I suppose I can forgive you, just this once.”

He slowly helped her over to the comfort of the bed, and sat down on top of the covers beside her. “So what happened? Do you remember anything?”

Tosh thought back to the previous evening, the memory of what had happened flooding back to her. “I… I think so, yeah, I was on my way back from a mission and the rest of my team had gone up ahead, when suddenly out of nowhere over a hundred rogue ninja attacked me! I mean normally I could have taken them on, no problem at all, but I’d used too much chakra during the mission so they ended up getting the better of me. I fell and they left me for dead, that’s when you turned up.”

He raised his visible eyebrow, “You battled over a hundred ninja... and walked away with little more than a few broken bones?”

“I was, err, lucky…?” she replied. _*He’s really not going to buy this, but how can I tell him what really happened? He’ll mock me for weeks!*_

“You weren’t far from the village when I found you; no one came to your aid? I mean, a battle of half the size would cause enough noise to alert _someone_. I suppose I’d better go and inform the Hokage about this, you’re hardly in a fit state to go. Right now you’d probably get there later than me…” He carried on making observations and picking holes in an attempt to smoke her out.

She held her hands up with a sigh, “Alright, alright you’ve made your point, I give up. So that’s not exactly how it happened, just don’t laugh ok?”

“I promise.”

Content with his answer Toshiko then proceeded to explain the _real_ cause of her injuries. “OK, well, on my way back to the village I decided to have a break for a few minutes, as I’d used up a lot of chakra and energy. But when I went to jump to another branch I may have lost balance upon landing, and my foot slipped. I winded myself on the branch below, started panicking and really overcompensated with chakra as I tried to grab onto other branches on the way down, basically destroying half of the tree in the process. I guess I managed to break the fall enough not to do any real damage, thankfully.”

Kakashi had sat silently listening to the tail of pure clumsiness up until the end, but just couldn’t help letting out a chuckle when she’d finished. He just couldn’t stop himself; the thought of a Jounin level ninja losing to a tree was just a tad ridiculous. She punched his arm lightly, “Hey I said _don’t_ laugh, meanie.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he said, with a twinkling eye. “It’s just, you go on dangerous missions all the time with no problems, but it’s a tree that puts you in the hospital.”

“So I’m a tad on the clumsy side. Now you know the whole story, happy?”

He sighed, giving his friend a warm look “Very, although why do I have the sneaking suspicion you haven’t told me everything…” He was cut off by a messenger bird flying past the window. “…but I guess that’ll have to wait.”

With a smile she replied “Come visit me when you get back?”

He grazed her soft cheek with the back of his hand as he got up to leave “Of course, Tosh.”

Electricity coursed through the skin where his fingers had touched, leaving her feeling ever so slightly breathless. What was up with her today?? Kakashi had touched her cheek in the same way a hundred times before, in a playful and completely _platonic_ way. Why, then, was this time any different? It had sent shivers down her spine, the good but rather confusing kind.

She decided to blame it on the painkillers.

Yeah, that must be it.


	2. So Long, Jail Cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Having had chapter 1 up on this site for over a year I’ve finally got round to re-editing chapter 2! Originally I was just going to post the same story from my FFN account but I decided to take the opportunity to change a lot of it instead. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you have any advice/constructive criticism I’d love to hear it as it’ll help me improve. I’d especially like to know how well I’ve written the Canon Characters. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or any characters, story, ideas that are associated with it. What I do own is my OC Toshiko Akatora and any other OC’s that may turn up.

* * *

 

It took a few days for Toshiko’s chakra levels to fully restore, and for the worst of her injuries to heal. Tosh hated every minute of time that she spent stuck in the hospital room, it was so dull she had even tried wandering through the corridors searching for other inmates to pass the time with, only to have been spotted by a nurse within minutes and shooed back to her own cell for more tedious resting.

On the fifth day Tosh awoke to the melodious sounds of chirping, and rays of sunlight streaming in through the window. Grumbling at her leftover aches and pains, she made her way slowly towards the en-suite, and emerged an hour later feeling revitalised. One of the nurses had washed her clothes and left them folded on a chair, so she dressed behind a modesty screen and then wandered over to the window; where she felt a slight twinge of disappointment upon seeing the empty rooftop. The kunoichi turned away and slumped against the ledge, she had hoped rather than expected him to be there, but still she couldn’t help the sinking feeling that washed over her. Letting out a sigh, Tosh started towards the bed, resigned to having yet another unexciting day, when a voice from behind stopped her in her tracks.

“Looking for someone…?”

A feeling of warm electricity shot through Toshiko’s chest as she spun around, poking her head out of the window once more, this time to see a tall figure idly leaning against the wall to her right. “Kakashi, you’re back!”

He cocked his head to one side and a slight twitch of his mask hinted at a smile. “It would appear so.”

“Well it’s about time too, I was getting so unbelievably bored in here. You’ve got to help me escape ‘Kashi, they won’t sign me out without supervision for another couple of days!”

He let out a chuckle at the urgency in her voice, “It can’t be that bad, you’re making it sound like it’s a matter of life or death.”

“You’re not far off; it’ll be the end of my sanity if I have to stay here any longer! Does my mental state mean nothing to you? Come on, I’ll even make you lunch.”

“Your impatience could rival Naruto’s.”

“Pleeease?”

“Hmm… well, I guess you do make things interesting around here; and it would be troublesome to have to find someone as equally amusing to spend my free time with…” He scratched his chin. “I suppose I could be persuaded, but on one condition.”

 _*Oh dear…*_ She thought. _*The last time he said that I ended up having to race Guy around the village twice, whilst running backwards… I would’ve won had I not fallen into the river. I could have murdered him for that.*_ “What’s the catch?”

“There’s no need to look so worried Tora, I merely want to hear the rest of your little rendezvous with nature.”

She paused to consider his proposal, “And that’s it? You’ll help me if I tell you?”

“I promise that’s all I’m asking for.”

“Ugh, fine. You win. But I’ll tell you about it _after_ we get to mine.”

* * *

They walked through the bustling streets of Konoha together, past delicious aromas emanating from restaurants and vibrant market stalls selling all manner of interesting things; from fashion kimonos to ninja weaponry. Struggling to move her stiff bruised limbs, Toshiko had linked her arm through Kakashi’s for support. She noted how warm his body was; it felt safe and comforting being so close to him. She was by no means a damsel in distress nor was she reliant upon others; she was a Jounin of the leaf village, but still, there was just something about Kakashi Hatake that made her feel like whatever happened, for better or worse, everything would be ok. He would do whatever it took to make sure of it. “So, how was the mission? Did you and your students fight any awesomely evil ninjas? I  _still_ can’t believe anyone actually passed your survival test, by the way.”

“’Awesomely evil’? That’s a new one, I wonder what the Third would say if I wrote that in my report…”

Kakashi put on his most serious of tones and said “…We [Team 7] were ambushed on the southern outskirts of Crater City, by a gang of ‘awesomely evil’ ninja. Their incredibly absurd plan was to deviously decimate the city, using various rather impressive jutsu. Luckily we-Ouch…”

He looked down at the small kunoichi who was currently repeatedly jabbing at his side with a slender finger, “Hey, stop teasing me Hatake!”

They both laughed as he pulled her into a hug, pinning her arms down and stopping the attack in the process. “Where would be the fun in that...?” he replied, releasing her from his grip.

Continuing on down the street, they had just passed the Dango Shop when somebody called out to them.

“KAKASHI! TOSHIKO!”

Might Gai was headed in their direction, “I was just on my way to the hospital to escort you home Toshiko, I am, after all, Konoha’s noblest of gentleman but I see that Kakashi here has beaten me to it! I expect nothing less from my ultimate rival!!”

“Hmm? Oh, hello Gai. Sorry, did you say something?”

“You’re as cool as always Kakashi!”

Gai turned his attention to Toshiko, and produced a bouquet of flowers he’d been hiding behind his back. “Flowers, for the beautiful lady, I hope your recovery is as swift as the springtime of youth!”

A smile spread across her face as she took in the colourful tulips, “Oh they’re lovely, thanks Gai. You really shouldn’t have.”

As she took a step forward to accept the gift Tosh felt a nudge from behind, causing her to stumble into Gai’s arms. There was a muffled snigger from behind as she pulled out of the accidental embrace. “Watch your step there, little lady, and mind you take care of yourself. Kakashi, next time we meet it’s your turn to pick the challenge!”

“Oh, Gai, you’re still here?”

“Gah! You make me so mad Kakashi!! Always acting so cool, and composed!”

They parted ways, and Toshiko and Kakashi carried on their journey. “Bloody hell Kakashi, trust you to make things awkward back there.”

“I don’t know what you mean; although now you mention it, the two of you would make a cute couple. I was merely giving you a little… encouragement, you’re welcome.”

She could tell his mask was concealing a smirk. How she wished she knew what he looked like with a devilish grin plastered across his face, heck she wished she knew what his face looked like, period! “You are so bad, Hatake. You know it’s not like that at all.”

“Oh I know, but teasing you is one of my favourite past times, would you deny me my amusement?”

With a sigh she walked ahead, she wasn’t really mad at him, to be perfectly honest she secretly liked the playful way he mocked her, it was like a game to them, but damned if she was going to let him get away with it. She heard him laugh nervously “Sorry Tora, You know I was just messing around.”

She turned her head towards him, he was rubbing the back of his head with one hand; in the way he always did when he was trying to talk his way out of something, or apologising for being late. Her insides melted and her face lit up in the most genuine and contagious smile, “I know.”

 


End file.
